


Your Number One

by DreamingParadise14



Series: White Rose Oneshots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Secret dating, What are the tags to this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: "You said you're not ready to tell everybody about our relationship, right? Asking Neptune to the dance would throw them all off." She had a point. . . "I won't like it, but I'll get over it." Ruby glanced away, deciding that the floor was the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. The young leader shook her head and smiled, the optimism had returned already. "As long as I'm your number one in the end, I don't mind!"





	Your Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Finished up my last two WR short stories and decided to post them... Enjoy!

"So, I was thinking we could grab a bite at that restaurant downtown tomorrow night? What do you think, Snow Angel?"

"I'll have to think about it. I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright! I do hope you take me up on my offer, I've heard the place is very good."

Weiss had to bite back her disgust when Neptune sent a flirtatious wink in her direction as he walked away. If she weren't trying to keep her relationship with her team's leader a secret, she would've rejected his offer right away without hesitation. Her girlfriend had been annoying at first, but she was nowhere near as bad as Neptune, he was just plain obnoxious! He thought he could win over every girl in the school with what he calls his 'charms'.

Out of all the boys she could have chosen to lead her friends astray. . . Why did she choose Neptune?

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she straightened her posture and turned around to head back to her dorm room. Neptune had caught her in the hall after class, much to her displeasure, and had wasted her time trying to flirt with her. Weiss wasn't sure if she would be able to continue her facade for much longer.

The white-haired huntress-in-training had to conceal a shriek when somebody around the corner grabbed her arm and yanked her into an empty classroom. "Who do you-" She whirled around to faceher attacker, but was met by a pair of silver eyes staring back at her.

"Ruby!" She hissed, "What were you thinking? I could've hurt you!" She wouldn't' have touched her, Ruby was too quick and Weiss would have realized who it was before she could attack.

Ruby glanced to the door, "Is anybody around?" She asked and Weiss shook her head, "I want a kiss. . ." The scythe-wielder whined, taping her lips and giving Weiss the cutest pout she could manage. The older girl averted her eyes, knowing very well she would give in if she didn't look away immediately. Ruby huffed when Weiss whispered a quiet 'no', "I haven't had a kiss in days. Ever since you decided to fake liking Neptune, I haven't gotten any attention. . ."

"I swear you're a child." Weiss grumbled, masking the amusement with forced irritation. "Ruby. We just have to wait; Neptune's a big flirt so he's bound to blow it any time soon."

"When is soon?" Ruby raised a brow, jealousy written all over face. There wasn't a hint of a smile anywhere - heck her eyes even screamed redrum. Weiss resisted the urge to kiss the younger girl and whisper loving words to her; Ruby had been quite surprised when Weiss had turned out to be the affectionate kind of girlfriend despite her upbringing.

Right now, Weiss had to hold back from anything romantic so that she could keep up with her facade.

Weiss offered her girlfriend a reassuring smile, "I don't know, Ruby. Like I said, we just need to wait." Ruby whined again, but nodded and started for the door with a pout.  _"Cute!"_ Weiss had learned early on in the relationship that Ruby was a needy one, she was almost always wanting affection and attention.

Ruby leaned away from her and opened the door, "Come on, Yang and Blake are probably wondering where we are. . ."

When the door closed behind her, Weiss reached out and grabbed Ruby's wrist. Ruby sent her a puzzled look, but stopped to look at her. "You know I can't resist that pout," Weiss scolded lightly, tugging the younger girl towards her. Ruby's eyes lit up and if she had a tail, it'd be wagging with anticipation. Weiss smiled, "Come here, you overgrown puppy."

Ruby grinned and moved closer to the snowy-haired girl, wrapping her arms around Weiss' waist and leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

. . .

"Are you coming in? I recall you saying you have a mountain of work to finish. We don't want the princess getting behind, do we?" Ruby teased, leading her girlfriend to their dorm room and stopping so that she could open the door for her. Weiss scowled at her and the younger girl simply giggled before following her partner inside.

"Where have you two been?" Yang asked, glancing at them from her bed and setting her scroll aside. "Neptune stopped by to see if you've made up your mind about the date tomorrow."

Weiss felt Ruby's aura flare up beside her when the date was mentioned, jealousy was practically radiating off of her. "No, I haven't. I have a lot of work to catch up on, and I need to study for the upcoming tests next week." The heiress replied calmly as an attempt to settle Ruby down before her irritation began to show. "I feel bad for rejecting his dates, he is a nice guy." Ruby glared at her and Weiss sent her a silent apology. Weiss shrugged, glancing to Blake's bed to realize that the faunus was not in the room. "Where's Blake?"

"Sun invited her to hang out. . ." Yang replied dully and Weiss swore she seen jealousy burning in her friend's eyes. "Weiss," her blood ran cold, "you've been turning down his dates for days now. I'm starting to wonder if you truly like him." It was like Yang could see right through her, staring into her soul and learning all of her secrets.

"My studies come before boys, I'm not about to fall behind just because some boy asked me out on a date." Weiss frowned, a brief panic rushing through her at the thought of being caught. Yang raised a brow and swung her legs off the edge of the bed, hopping down to approach the heiress.

"You're two weeks ahead of everybody in this school, Weiss. You have nothing to study for! Don't think I haven't noticed you playing on your scroll while 'studying' as you call it." Yang crossed her arms, waiting for Weiss' response. "Come on, just say yes to the poor guy if you like him so much. He'll get the wrong idea, stop asking you out, and move on."

Weiss hesitated for a moment, glancing towards Ruby and sending her a silent apology. "Very well. . . I'll accept his offer." She whispered reluctantly, she could have sworn she heard what sounded like a growl coming from Ruby's side of the room.  _"I'm sorry, I can't let them know just yet. . ."_ As much as she wanted to tell their friends, she just couldn't work up the courage to reveal their secret. Everybody knew Ruby had a preference for women, considering she rejected a boy in front of his entire crew.

Ruby had felt guilty afterwards, of course.

"Great!" Yang clasped her hands together, "I know where they're staying, we could go tell them now that you said yes! Maybe you could ask him to the dance, then!"

"Wait what?" Weiss barely had the time to answer before Yang started out the door, beckoning her to follow her. She immediately looked towards her partner, mouthing a 'sorry' to the redhead. Ruby offered her a small smile, whispering that it was alright as she slid off of her bed to approach her girlfriend; Ruby's arms slid around her and Weiss stiffened, "Ruby! Yang could come back at any second!" She hissed quietly. Ruby didn't budge.

"Ask him to the dance. . ." Ruby whispered, jealousy flickering through her silver eyes, "If that gets Jaune off of your back and satisfies Yang, I guess it'll be worth it. . ."

Weiss raised a brow as her partner pulled away, "Why would I ask him to the dance?"

"You said you're not ready to tell everybody about our relationship, right? Asking Neptune to the dance would throw them all off." She had a point. . . "I won't like it, but I'll get over it." Ruby glanced away, deciding that the floor was the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. The young leader shook her head and smiled, the optimism had returned already. "As long as I'm your number one in the end, I don't mind!" Ruby was just too sweet sometimes. . .

"Ruby," Weiss sighed, "of course you're my number one. I'm just. . ."

Her girlfriend shrugged, "I know, I don't mind waiting. Now, go on! Yang will realize you're not behind her eventually, if she hasn't already." Ruby grinned when Weiss scoffed, muttering something that could only be an empty insult. "Don't fawn over Neptune too much! I might get jealous!"

"I'll try not to."


End file.
